Many sponges are used in surgical operations. The use includes placement in the body cavity through a surgical opening. This use is for the purpose of controlling bleeding and managing other fluid so that the surgical field remains accessible. It is very important that the sponges be removed before closure of the surgical opening. To assure that all are removed, it is present practice to count the total number of sponges at the time of closure. In order to aid in this counting procedure, plastic bags are presently used. However, the present plastic bags are inconvenient and difficult to use, especially with a gloved hand. Thus, there is need for improved equipment for counting sponges.